creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
/Archive 1/__NEWSECTIONLINK____NOWYSIWYG__ If your page has been deleted, leave a message on this page with your reason as to why it should be undeleted. And please, please, PLEASE sign your posts, either with four tildes (~~~~) or the Signature button. __TOC__ The Simpsons: Tapped Out (Evil Homer) I thought that this story was pretty uniqe, I don't understand why it was deleted. Was it the title, was it because I metioned EA or the game itself? I'd love to have the story back up and if there's anything that I could change on it then I'd be more than happy to. Lordus (talk) 08:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Only Dreams Now Hey, my first story, Only Dreams Now, got deleted. I believed it to have been rather good quality and it was a completely original story. If it cant be restored, I would atleast ask that I recieve another copy of it and possibly some feedback. --FlutterShyGuy (talk) 18:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC)FlutterShyGuy The Damnation of Isaac I don't know why my pasta was deleted, I felt that I put in effort into making it. I didn't use cliches or anything like that. Everything in it was something that could have happened in the game. I don't know, just please reconsider the deletion? I understand you're doing a cleansing of the video game section, but they aren't that many BoI creepy pasta anyway, there hasn't been a bar set for them. Give mine, or at least some of the others a chance as well. I understand that quality is an important feature to the site, but if you don't have a few of each, no one will aspire to say "I can do better than that." and many people wouldn't try. I'm off the soapbox now, but I'd like to hear feedback. Superlife95 (talk) 15:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Super Fallout 3 Numbers Station Although I didn't actually write this pasta, I found out it was deleted and decided to try for an appeal. Fallout 3 Numbers Station was a videogame creepypasta involving the idea that after meeting certain conditions, one could hear a strange station come up on the Pipboy's radio that only played back numeric codes. It was a decent pasta; it wasn't gory, but the information that developed about the station made the reader feel unsettled and creeped out. It's not mine, but I feel that it was a good pasta that should have stayed despite the blanket ban on videogame pasta. Please consider Fallout 3: Numbers Station for appeal. Thank you.No, there is no escape. The gateway is open, and you are all coming with me! (talk) 22:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) : Bit of a slip-up on my part; I originally intended to remove this from the batch delete list. Must have slipped my mind. Anyway, restored. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:00, November 15, 2013 (UTC) The picture in the wall Hi, i wrote "The picture in the wall", i'm not saying it's good, but i would like to know why it has been deleted, two users had edited my post, and i couldn't seen what they had changed, and i'm brazilian and i have dificulties to translate it to english. Well, please answer it. LOLSKELETONS have deleted my pasta. My creepypasta of binding of isaac has been deleted multiple times :( : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:49, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Jessica the Hood Hey I wanted to know if you get put my story back up, I made this story especially for halloween day and put a good amount of effort into it. If their are similarities between my story I do apologize because that was not my intention, as far as I knew when writing it I thought I was submitting an original story. If the reason that it was deleted was because it didn't get put in the article listing for J then I must apologize once again, I don't know if the site layout is new or if I'm just ignornant but I looked all over the site and wasn't able to find the article listing for alphabetical order. I was only able to find the article listing for user names so I thought that might be enough. Please get back to me on this when you can and thank you for your time. User:Darkwolf6666 A Hetalia creepy-pasta I just want to know why you deleted it. Dude what the heck! Come on man, this was a real creepypasta that took me a whole hour to make! Dude, I mean really! What the heck! It wasn't even a whole 5 minutes before you deleted it! Jeez! First off, how the hell is a creepypasta of a japanese comedy show supposed to be scary??? Plus: Is there really anything creepy in hetalia? The best content in that show for a creepypasta is the Russia representative. :P The Ultimate Ghost-booster ( and his advice board!) 22:49, November 25, 2013 (UTC) DOT.exe It was a good pasta. Why was it deleted? Can't you move it offsite? FokkerTISM (talk) 10:40, November 15, 2013 (UTC) The Ghost of Jack the Ripper I am the maker of "The Ghost of Jack the Ripper" and I was wondering why exactly it was deleted? I see nothing wrong with the contents or story of this. After all, it was only part 1 (I was not able to complete it all and I planned on making more parts to it to leave people on a cliffhanger). So please reply on what exactly was wrong with it and what I can do to make it better.. DarkLegionXXX (talk) 19:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Sleep Well : It should be noted that we do not accept unfinished pages. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::It was complete, it was Part 1 and I was going to make a Part 2, Part 3 etc.. Or you could say Chapters... so I will name it "The ghost of Jack the Ripper: Chapter 1". It DOES say we are allowed to do that. ::DarkLegionXXX (talk) 18:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Sleep Well ::: I just removed that section of the rule, as it was outdated and frankly more trouble than it's worth. Please complete the story and then submit an appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The Clown's Room Why did you delete my story, The Clown's Room? It was an original story with an original video I made to accompany it. This is unfair as I worked hard on this. The Woodman I have no idea why my pasta was deleted...I checked for grammar errors and misspellings, and i think it was a great pasta. A little boy with an axe isn't cliche, i've never heard of the idea of a boy dropping an axe until the head hits the ground and everyone dissapearing without a trace...so...i'm sorry if this sounds rude, but this is my first pasta, so it's gonna be a little bad. TheWoodman (talk) 07:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The Devil of the Pine Barrens I tried to make it up to par with this site's standards. I worked on the general structure of it so that it would be better than its predecessor. I would like it if you could undelete it. If it isn't on par with this site's standards, I will improve on it.Dinner111 (talk) 20:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Raven-master I wrote this pasta a couple of days ago, and when i came back to edit it, i found it had been deleted. I checked all rules, and made sure it was allowed, and the copy that was deleted was not finished, as it was a rough draft, i planned to rewrite it, but i did not have a chance for awhile, hence why it was up for awhile. im asking for a chance to rewrite it the way i wanted, please put it back up. Definesurvival (talk) 20:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Reason Why Gallery Pictures Deleted I just discovered some pictures of marine worms and bone-like twigs I put up on the regular gallery has just been deleted. I would like to know the reason for this decision. --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Was the deletion reason for any of them "unused"? One of our admins, Prince(ss) Platinum, routinely deletes images in . :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, they had that "Unused" label. What does that category mean exactly and why are such images deleted? Someone just didn't like the subject matter or were the images deleted for more room? --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) : It means they weren't used on any pages. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:01, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :: So if I were to upload pictures to the gallery again, I would either have to them submitted to the Monster Gallery or use them quickly as illustrations, thus preventing them from being deleted as "Unused?" --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:51, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that.--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 16:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Sonic 3 - What Happened to Tails? I really don't understand why my post was deleted. I think it was rather well thought out and unique for the most part. I also think it was realistic enough to believe and has just the right level of eerieness that doesn't go over the top. I even included a picture to accompany it. I put a lot of effort into making this, so I'm curious to know what's apparently wrong with it. I understand the deletion of creepypastas that are too similar to another or are too trite, but yet I'm still seeing countless takes on the Tails Doll and other things that are done to death. It doesn't add up to why mine got the axe. --SubliminalOvercast (talk) 06:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Mutilated Martin Creepypasta: Mutilated Martin: Was my Pasta too cliche? If so, I've made quite a few improvements. Or, maybe, It was badly written? May I please have you either undelete it, or let me repost it on here? If not, can you possibly tell me what was wrong with it? I really actually liked this pasta, and thought it was well written, but then again, don't all people think their stories are well written? Anyways, will you please send me some feedback? For somereason my pasta was deleted. I dont know why, either because it sucked, or it didnt seem original, but i'd just like to have it back to share with some friends. ZuriathonZuriathon (talk) 04:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Smackdown vs Raw 2666 hello, I was the writer for smackdown vs raw 2666. I noticed that it was deleted and I'm here to find out why exactly. I'm not upset just confused, the story had a 4 out of 5 star rating and two positive comments (and a random statement), so it couldn't have been that bad. Perhaps the reason was for copywrite issues or my inactivaty. If you bring it back, that'll make me happy. If you keep it deleted, I'll understand. If you do keep it deleted, can you atleast tell me why exactly so I won't feel so left in the dark. Thank you. Omega88x (talk) 04:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Omega88XOmega88x (talk) 04:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : It might have something to do with the fact that I've been mass deleting video games pastas in an effort to raise the abysmal quality level of the video games category. Oh, and the title being "Smackdown vs Raw 2666". I will try to look over it again when I have the time though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:14, November 21, 2013 (UTC) NIGHT NIGHT was my first story and unfortunately I lost its backup file. I want to know why it was deleted. And I was also looking forward to showing it to my friends. Please tell me why it was deleted. Adamwalker (talk) 02:27, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Another Life Hey,I'd like to know why my pasta by the name of "Another Life" has been deleted twice,if you could respond,I'd be eternally grateful to know what I'm doing wrong. Julcek (talk) 09:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :# This is not a place for asking why your pasta was deleted. It's a place for contesting deletion(s). :# It was deleted because it didn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:04, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Little Miss Mary My first pasta I would like to know why it was deleted. I had thought it out, went over it a thousand times. I wanted to show some of my friends. If I broke a rule or something like that, please tell me and i will correct it. I would love for it to be undeleted. I hope I havent wasted your time, Sincerely LittleMissMary732 Please reply LittleMissMary732 (talk) 03:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Another Life Sorry if I'm getting annoying ^^; I can understand why you deleted it the third time,I failed to capitalize the title correctly. However,the first two times it was capitalized as the quality standards state,I don't think it was a wall of text either time and I tried my best when it came to the grammar since English isn't my first language. I would love to know what I have to change for it to not get deleted. Julcek (talk) 06:07, November 22, 2013 (UTC) my story Candace's revenge got deleted i was new and finally getting started to post here i was only making this work for the first time and if you could bring it back up i would appreciate it please and thank you Candace's Revenge Deletiion Appeal Hey I was Trying to make this one alil more better then before my story was worked on very hard and you deleted it come on I followed the rules and I tried to make sure everything was right so If you don't mind I want my story Candace's Revenge put back up please Welcome Home, Ellie. Honestly, I've worked hard on rewriting the story. It took hours, and I've shown it to others, and they found it worthy of this wiki. If not though, I'd be fine with posting it somewhere else. Just stating that effort and time was put into it, and I find it to be good enough for this site. Rose Hallows (talk) 16:40, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Rayman GBC GAME OVER Hai SKELLY. I know, I haven't been here for a while and I know things have been odd involving me and, well, DOING STUFF, but I would like to ask exactly why this was deleted? Because, it's not the problem that I want the story back (I saved a copy... On a computer that is broken... Hrrng...) but I didn't seem to find a reason as to why. It simply said it was deleted. Is it the title? Because it IS almost all caps... Anyways. I just want to know WHY first, then I'll see if I actually want it back on here. Thanks for bothering to read my shit (seeing as no one does XD). Your faithful... Umm... Acquaintance, Recently my post They are coming was reposted and with BAD i understood why but then i would like to know why it was deleted by moosejuice after i fixed it i really tried and i atleast put TO BE CONTINUED at the end so it wouldn't be flagged as unfinished if you want i will try to fix it and show it to you on pastebin : But by all means, show us a fixed version. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:57, November 25, 2013 (U Twilight The Sirin Y did you delete twilight the siren lolskeletons, it followed all the guidelines, it made my family shiver can you plz undelete it? if so thx Twilight The Siren (talk) 22:18, November 26, 2013 (UTC)twilight the siren : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:49, November 26, 2013 (UTC) The Choke I'm wondering why my pasta was deleted, I read the rules about it not getting deleted which were correct your story, learn how to tell a story and do you know how to write. I'm pretty sure I did all those in hoping that pasta wouldn't be deleted. I've always like Creepypastas, i read them all the time, I just thought it was time for me to make one of my own. Xxgrizzxx115 (talk) 01:46, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Xxgrizzxx115 Hey made the pasta My Cannibal Thanksgiving and i believe it was deleted. And I was just wonder what were the reasons why it was? I felt that it was within the guide lines of the site and hope that it could be saved. If not, could you send me a copy of it for off the top of my head and wanted to do a reading of it for my youtube channel. Guys' Night Out My pasta "Guys' Night Out" was deleted, even though it met the quality standards. It was NSFW, but I marked it as such. Could you provide a reason as to why you deleted it, and whether I could put it back up? Dubiousdugong (talk) 18:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) : It violated Wikia's Terms of Use (this, specifically). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) The Curse Of The Violin My creepypasta, The Curse Of The Violin, was deleted. I edited it, and it was pretty good. If you can, please put it back. It was my first one. You Will Suffer (i can't get this to work :/ ) so my story was taken down... could it be put back up i thought it followed all the rules. Scoutpie (talk) 11:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Scoutpie No Escape I don't see why my second version of the pasta was deleted. It wasn't a wall of text, it was original, not a spin-off. I don't see how new pastas have a chance. But could you tell me why mine was deleted please? I realize that there was one written in 2011, deleted by Cleric. I wrote the one that was uploaded on November 30th, 2013 IWillGertrudYourSoul (talk) 23:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) HALO: Flood Assault So I wrote a creepypasta a while back called HALO: Flood Assault (Or something like that, it was like five months ago, I didn't hear about its deletion until today). They said it was deleted for containing blacklisted content, and what I think happened is that they saw the phrase Sonic.exe in there, and they assumed I was writing a spinoff. Well I wasn't, that was in there because I was saying that I personally know the guy who wrote that particular pasta. In fact, he plays Halo in me within this very story. If there is another reason it was deleted, please tell me, so that I can fix it because I assure you, my idea was (to my knowledge) completely original. Thanks, TheOneTrueKyle (talk)TheOneTrueKyle CORALINEMOVIE.ORIGINAL (unreviewed) You probably remember me, but just never had time to check the updated version of CORALINEMOVIE.ORIGINAL. I'm guessing that my pasta either didn't meet up with your standards, or it was too cliche'. Either way I fixed mine and I would like to publish it. I'm sorry if this was the issue but I believe that I corrected it. Here is the updated version http://pastebin.com/nMxu4wi0 Can you please allow me to post my improved pasta? Blake2 (talk) 16:30, December 2, 2013 NewMessage Apeal I made a pasta called 'New Message' it was was interesting and edited its format was of messages in a chatbox and newspaper articles (actual pictures) and It even had a eerie ending. Ill post a link to it http://tinyurl.com/o8m8y8d --''TheOperator''' 03:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) sidenote But what about funnymouth? that story is similar in some aspects. Why would that not be deleted same with mine. The mistakes in it were made as to represent common Instant messaging. If it were correct it would look fake. can you explain what i can do to maybe make it not fall under the standards? : It is very similar to funnymouth, I will give it that. The key difference is that funnymouth is well-written and presents the idea in a way that feels fresh. This is poorly written and feels more than a little rehashed. Sorry, still denied. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:40, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Return The Slab Hey, my first post "Return The Slab" got deleted. Was it because I had no comments on it, meaning that no one had seen it? Or was it because I had poor structure (which I will admit to), I'm new to editing things via wikia. I just would like to know and ask that it be undeleted please. (Shadowcrawler93 (talk) 11:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC)) Hey. Im just wondering why my pasta keeps being deleted? "Jonah is watching" Marfor666Marfor666/616 12:55, December 3, 2013 (UTC) MEEO Hello, I want to know why my story titled "MEEO" got deleted, thanks.